Forgotten and Unbrothered
by Redzik
Summary: Wyatt goes to the past to remove the threat. But who is Chris anyway? Warning: Later probably will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Another story, I know, I know :) But I'm telling you straight away: it won't be updated daily. I hope for updating it once in a week, but I don't know if I manage even that. So, pretty please, don't break my heart by asking for quick update :(  
Those, who are waiting for continuation of "Why are you here?" - don't worry, I didn't and I will not abandon it!

This story will be taking place after "_The legend of sleepy Halliwell_".

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Tamotu took a deep breath to calm himself. He was about to execute his plan. Finally, after a years of waiting, he could do it without raising too much suspicions.

Tamotu was a Cleaner, though nobody knew that. He managed to escape from the Purge Lord Wyatt created after exposing magic and hide, pretending to be one of the demons. He knew he should do something, he was supposed to make sure, that magic stay hidden from the mortal world. But then, what for? After many years in the duty of the Cleaner he was finally free to do what he wants. No Elders, no Tribunal, no more cleaning after stupid witches, who exposed magic. Besides he had always a thing for Evil. So he watched from hiding as evil was spreading through the world. It was quite fascinating. And then the Resistance appeared, bringing back some good and hope in these dark times. Tamotu was annoyed with it at first, thinking it will be a small problem for someone as powerful as the Twice Blessed Source. But then Lord Wyatt seemed to have a great difficulties with squashing the Resistance once and for all, which greatly irritated the Cleaner. So Tamotu started to get involved. In a few years his achievements in fighting with the Resistance earned him a high position in ranks of the Source. But no matter what he had done, the Resistance still existed. It was almost by accident, that he learned that it's leader was no one else than Chris Halliwell, little brother of Lord Wyatt. Of course it makes sense now, nobody else could be strong enough to go against the Source for that long. Lord Wyatt was furious, when he told him about his discovery, but not as shocked as Tamotu expected him to be. In fact the Source doubled his efforts to convince Chris to join him.

That was another thing, that troubled the Cleaner. Lord Wyatt was a perfect personalization of Evil, but when it come to Chris, he acted like a human he once was. Despite being the Source of All Evil, Wyatt still loved and cared for his brother, immensely confusing the Cleaner. All demons were given the strictly orders to stay away from him. Those who didn't... well, lets just say they never saw the next day. So, as Tamotu saw this, he couldn't have the perfect Evil to admire as long as Chris lived. Not to mention the position as second in command by the Source's side. But he couldn't go against the leader of the Resistance openly if he wanted to keep his position. He could try to erase him, but it was too risky. First, Tamotu lost his full powers by choosing one of the sides and wouldn't be able to alter the reality. The same thing goes for altering everyone's memory. Someone would remember something and that would lead to his exposure as the Cleaner. Second, by erasing Chris he could change some events, that lead to raise of the Twice Blessed Source. So no, Tamotu had to grit his teeth and wait for the perfect opportunity.

That presented itself, when Chris had gone to the past. The Cleaner couldn't almost believe his luck. Lord Wyatt was so pissed off, that no one had any doubts, that when he'll see Chris next time, the leader of the Resistance will be dead. So Tamotu carefully, through other demons, encouraged the Source to go after him. And when the day comes, he was ready to hide in the shadows and erase Wyatt's memory of Chris. He didn't want to risk the Source to suddenly change his mind, but he left enough for Lord Wyatt to know, who he was after and why Chris should be dead. So with the job done and Wyatt gone he could only wait now.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Wyatt walked out of the portal and looked around. It was dark. He especially made sure, that he will arrive in the middle of the night. As much as he wanted to kill Chris, he didn't want the Charmed Ones to know about him being here. It could change the future in a ways he didn't want. And they could get a wrong impression about him. How he could explain to his mother, who was fighting evil, that he was the Source without her blowing his ass back to the future? He couldn't really. So he will stay low and wait for Chris to appear. Surely the Leader of the Resistance will be around his target. He just didn't know what kept Chris for so long from killing him. He was in the past quite some time now. The only reason, Wyatt could think of, was that the Resistance leader has problem with bypassing his little self shield. But on the other hand, surely someone as clever as Chris could come up with something to remove that problem a long time ago. So why he was still alive? The Source was pulled out of his thoughts as the orbs appeared a few paces away from him, causing him to raise his hand to shield his eyes at the sudden light. In the attic appeared Chris along with the Charmed Ones. He stood still, hoping, that they miss him in the dark. But his hope was short lived, as Chris looked straight at him. Wyatt frowned. How he could see him? And why he didn't say anything yet?

"That was hell of a demon, Chris," Paige sighed, yawning. "And you dragged us in the middle of the night to vanquish him. What of a Whitelighter you are to tire your charges like that?"

Wyatt's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Their Whitelighter? The kid was Charmed Ones' Whitelighter? What happened with Leo? What the leader of the Resistance was plying at? He needed to change his plan, now! They could discover him any minute. And Chris was still staring at him silently.

"Stop complaining, Paige," said Phoebe. "It had to be done."

"Why are you defending him so suddenly?" asked Piper, walking carefully, to the switch to turn the light on.

"I'm not defending him," said the middle sister a little nervous. She just wanted so badly to tell them who Chris really was and finally to treat him properly, like a family. Not some stranger from the future, who was messing with their lives. "I'm just stating the fact, that this demon... ouch!" Phoebe covered her eyes as Piper reached her target and turned on the light. Everyone blinked a few times, adjusting their sight. And then the sisters noticed a new person in the attic. A tall, muscular, young man, with long, blond hair, icy blue eyes and clad in black pants and t-shirt.

Piper gasped softly, "Wyatt?"

Chris shoot her a quick, full of hurt look and then turned back to the Source. Phoebe noticed that and felt bad for him. None of them recognized him instantly. And now his evil older brother was here and Piper recognized him in seconds.

Wyatt plastered a pleasant smile on his face and blocked himself off, so his aunt's empathy couldn't pick of his 'evil' aura. He noticed Chris's reaction to his mother recognizing him, but brushed it aside. Now he had to focus on convincing the sisters, that their Whitelighter was a threat and should be removed. "Mom, it's nice to see you."

"What do you want?" said Chris finally, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You know very well," Wyatt replied and sent an energyball at him.

Chris just orbed in place and reappeared with a scowl on his face. It was their little ritual. Chris would track the energyball, until it would hit something, then started yelling at Wyatt for attacking him. The Source would smirk and start teasing him, both of them falling into their brotherly banter. Well, until now. The scowl on his face turned into shock as Wyatt waved his hand, sending him into the wall.

"Wyatt!" the Charmed Ones gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done," the Source said, walking toward the fallen leader of the Resistance. He didn't understand, why the boy didn't escape by now. He knew Chris was brave, but staying here now was just a suicide. Well, whatever reason, Wyatt wasn't complaining, easier for him to get the job done.

Chris blinked, dazed, trying to clear his vision. He couldn't believe what just happened. His brother attacked him. Willingly and deliberately attacked him. He felt himself being pulled up and came face to face with Wyatt, who slammed him against the wall and held there firmly with the hands on his neck, cutting his air supply. Chris eyes widened in fear. His hands gone up, trying to fight Wyatt's, but his brother was far stronger. The Whitelighter tried to reach into Source's mind through their bond, but found an impenetrable wall. Chris looked into his eyes. They were so cold and hard, no traces of the fondness and affection, that were always there. And Chris suddenly realized, that Wyatt really wanted to kill him.

"Wyatt, stop!" shouted Phoebe, trying to pry the Source's hands away from the Whitelighter's throat. "He's your brother, for God's sake!"

"My what?" Wyatt snorted disbelievingly. "I don't have a brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally!

Zio Charmed - Gracias por tu comentario. :) Is that right? I don't know Spanish :(  
crlncyln - You'll know whom :)  
Tom Riddle III - Kiss him? Hmmm [thinks hard about it] Uuum, sorry, no :)  
iHATEfangirls - Hahaha :) Thanks! :)  
Neferiti - Hehe ;) Here you go :)  
JadeAlmasy - Maybe or maybe not :)  
liddlepierat - Thank you :) Maybeee :D  
MsDrea - Thanks :)  
Failing Wings - Thanks :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Phoebe took a step back, looking like he had slapped her. How could she have been that stupid? The vision she saw could have been easily planted, it happened before. And Chris since the beginning had done nothing but lie to them. But it felt so real. The Whitelighter has been more relaxed around her, since he confirmed her suspicions. And she could see his resemblance to Piper and Leo. But her nephew, adult Wyatt said, that he don't have a brother. And Phoebe couldn't feel an evil bone in him or that he's lying. So the answer was simple, it was another of Chris's lies. That settled it. She turned in anger to her Whitelighter.

"You know, I thought you couldn't be any worse, but that tops everything!" she said.

"What did you expect?" Wyatt sneered. "He's here to kill me."

"That's it!" Piper hissed angrily, raising her hands. "Step away, Wyatt."

The Source let go of Chris, knowing full well, that he'll orb out in the second he was free. His theory proven, he frowned at the spot, where Chris had been. This whole encounter didn't make any sense to him. The Whitelighter had knew instantly, that he was in the attic. He didn't fight him, instead he was terribly shocked, that the Source attacked him. And then that presence, which brushed his mind and Chris's fear when he realized, that Wyatt was really killing him. And ultimate betrayal and hurt on his face, when the Source said he didn't have a brother, mixed in disbelief at killing Wyatt part. He didn't know what game this was, but he'll play it for a while, out of curiosity. But for that the Whitelighter had to be alive and his mother was pissed off enough to kill Chris on the spot. Hell, they all were. So he let him go, as his mother wished. She didn't expect that the Resistance leader will escape, and her blast took down a huge part of the wall. She growled angrily, but after a while Piper calmed down and smiled at Wyatt. The Source smiled and played nice with them. He answered some questions about himself, but refused to tell them too much. They weren't pleased, and Wyatt didn't really care. Then the Charmed Ones asked him about Chris and the Source was startled to realize, that he didn't know much about him. Aside the fact, that he was the leader of the Resistance, went to the past to kill him, should die and that he was half Whitelighter there was nothing. And after battling with someone for years, he was sure he would learn about his opponent a lot. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Chris orbed on the Golden Gate Bridge, falling to his knees and gasping for breath. His brother, his own brother, who had been always protecting him even after he become the Source of All Evil almost killed him. And disowned him. Not to mention, that he cut off their bond. Just like that, without any reason. He knew Wyatt would be pissed off about his trip to the past, but he didn't know it will come to that. And he was thinking that Chris wanted to kill him. God! As if he could, even if he wanted to! Then there were the Charmed Ones. There was no way he could get back to the manor now. They would kill him on the spot. And even Phoebe...  
Chris let out a wail, just then noticing his falling tears. God, he was so hurt, so alone and so tired. He couldn't count on the Charmed Ones. He never really could. But when Phoebe discovered, who he was, it was sort of relief. He didn't need to hide so much from her anymore. It always killed him, when he had to lie to them. But it was necessary. They didn't need to know, what the future is like, thanks to his older brother. His brother, the only person he had left from his family, the only person he could count on and the person, who just wanted to kill him. God, when it did go so wrong? The Whitelighter couldn't stand this anymore and decided to orb to the Underworld. Not caring if it was for killing demons or for to be killed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiction Ghost Writer - Yes, she was :P Thanks. Hehehe xD that was a really good summarize of them xD  
Tom Riddle III - No :P It's not a slash.  
crlncyln - Yeah, poor Chris :( He'll think of something, hopefully.. xD  
iHATEfangirls - Aww, but it's fun :P Got it xD  
Nicole Moonlight Hunter - Dziękuję Ci bardzo :) Czy świetnie to nie wiem, bo z gramatyką mam problemy ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Wyatt sighed and left his post in the attic to check on his crying little self. He and the Charmed Ones spent rest of the night and whole following day trying to track Chris down. Without success. Or the Whitelighter was master in hiding or he was in the Underworld. The Source wanted to go and look for him there, but Piper threatened to ground him for the rest of his life if he did. Cursing mentally, he played a good son and stay. He also learned some disturbing news. Like that his parents were divorced now, thanks to Chris, and Leo was an Elder. What the leader of the Resistance wanted to achieve with that, he didn't know. He couldn't help but be amused, as he heard, that Leo was sent to Valhalla. He got what he deserved for treating him like that! Wyatt frowned. Who is _him_? He was sure he didn't thought about himself, when he was thinking that. Shrugging it off he focused on the most disturbingly fact, that his little version didn't put up his shield around Chris anymore. Wyatt still couldn't figure out why Chris didn't kill him since he had so much time and occasions. Was he really trying to save him? But that was ridiculous. Chris didn't have any reasons to do that. Wyatt sighed again. He wouldn't know anything until he talk to Chris. That's why he was camping in the attic in the middle of the night. There was a chance that the Whitelighter will appear to look into the Book of Shadows, like he always does, according to Paige. But it seemed, that he won't come anytime soon. Not that the Source blamed him. He wouldn't show himself ever again, too, if he was in his place. Wyatt reached the doorway of the nursery, expecting his mother or aunt fussing over his little version, but no one was there. The Source frowned. His little version was crying for a few minutes now and nobody checked on him. Wyatt rolled his eyes, some parents he has. The soft light from the lamp, was enough for him to see the pitiful sight. The child was sitting in his crib, crying and looking around sadly, waiting for someone to appear. The Source hesitated, it would be weird to try to comfort himself, but the sight of the crying child stirred some protective instincts in him. But before Wyatt could do anything the child had enough of being ignored.

"Kis," little Wyatt cried.

The Source's eyes widened in shock. He was calling Chris! And to his surprise the bright orbs appeared. Wyatt dove into the corner, hiding in the shadows, completely shielding his presence. The Whitelighter formed and looked at the child with a fond smile on his face. Adult Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him. He was clearly exhausted, his clothes were covered in dust and blood. The Source also noticed a few scratches and burns. He felt the protectiveness kicking in with a double force. What this kid had been doing? Couldn't he take care of himself? Wyatt felt also a stab of guilt as he saw the bruises on Chris's neck; the reminder of last night, when he was strangling him.

"What's the matter, Wy?" the Whitelighter asked and the child extended his hands towards him. Chris chuckled softly and lifted him up. Wyatt went rigid, but then relaxed as Chris sat down with the child in a rocking chair, shushing him softly. Little Wyatt snuggled into Chris's chest and soon fell asleep. Still, the Whitelighter didn't let him go. He was rocking in the chair gently, humming quietly and stroking the child's head tenderly. After a while the Source noticed with amusement, that Chris had trouble keeping his eyes open. He has waited for some time and when he was sure, that the Whitelighter fell asleep, he walked quietly to him. Why he felt such need to protect him? Why he should even care if he was hurt? Why Chris didn't kill him already? Was he really his brother? It was a possibility. The leader of the Resistance was a couple of years younger than him and was also a half Whitelighter. Wyatt didn't know any other pairs of Witches and Whitelighters beside his parents and Paige's parents. At least before he took over the world. And Chris was way to old to be their child. But if it was true, why the Source didn't remember him? Was he under a spell? Who would have had cast it? And why? Taking a good and close look at Chris, Wyatt had to admit, that there was something familiar in him. No! The Source shook his head violently. It was all in Chris's plan. He had to be prepared for every possibility, when he traveled back in time, so why not with the spell to confuse Wyatt? The Source wanted to rip him to pieces right now, but refrained from doing so. It would be more fun, when the Whitelighter will be at the full strength. So he backed away to the doorway and sat down, leaning against the wall, keeping a close eye on Chris. When he blinked again he realized, he had fallen asleep. It was dawn and the lamp was switched off. The child was lying in his crib, and there was no trace of the Resistance leader. Wyatt got up quickly in panic. It was then, that he noticed he was covered with blanket. He blinked in surprise at it. What the hell?


	5. Chapter 5

Fiction Ghost Writer - Well, it seems, that Wyatt have a loong way to figure things out ;p I'm glad you liked that :) Heeh, do you seriously believe, that the Charmed Ones will figure out the truth? xD  
iHATEfangirls - It was Chris :) Ahh, familiar ground ^^ It's fun, I'm evil, and everything is right in the world xD Thanks :)  
kittieyez - Thanks :) Oooh yesss, Wyatt will be really pissed off :P But it's a long way to that ;)  
crlncyln - Thank you!  
Moonlight Hunter - Dzięki :) Ojj widać moje błędy, na pewno gdzieś, kiedyś.. :P Wrzuć swojego fica :) Chętnie poczytam ^^

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Wyatt couldn't take it anymore. Chris's behavior wasn't the one the Source had expected. The Twice Blessed was mopping all day, trying to figure out what had happened since he arrived in the past. Now he was at his breaking point and it took all his reserves not to snap at his parents or aunts. That would be a very bad idea. They would start asking questions and he would get furious with them and then, well... Chris wouldn't have to be worried about going to the past for whatever reason. So no. Wyatt needed to stay calm and collected. His entire future depended on that. But really, after all this amount of cooing and gushing over him, questions about the future, making sure he's happy and well, he was really considering to hurt them. Thank God, that Paige announced, that she was going to sleep and the rest followed suit. The Source sagged on the couch in the attic in relief, relishing the silence of the late evening. He let himself relax for a couple of minutes and then got up and flamed to the Underworld. It was time to talk to the Resistance leader.  
He spent a few hours talking to various demons, trying to find Chris. He was certain, that the Whitelighter was in the Underworld; he couldn't really go to somewhere else. If he would appear in the manor or in the club, he would be risking, that the Charmed Ones instantly would be on his trail. And since Chris spent a huge amount of his time in the Underworld anyway it was the only option left. Finally, after a long, persuasively chat, involving torture and death threats, some demon pointed him in, hopefully, right direction. Wyatt took his time in reaching his destination. He wanted to prepare himself for any surprises, that Chris might have waiting for him. Not to mention, that he didn't want to make a fool of himself in the front of his few new minions, which he acquired during the interrogation. Well, he wasn't prepared to find the leader of the Resistance fighting about twenty demons by himself. But on the other hand should he be surprised? In the future Chris had done nothing, but fight his demons; fight him. Pausing in the entrance to the cave and stopping his demons from interruption, the Source watched in awe, as Chris skillfully avoided getting hit by energyballs or athames and used demon's own powers against them. But even as he was enjoying the show, the Source muttered an anti-orbing spell. And after just one demon left it proved to be downfall of the leader of the Resistance. The last demon stroke with the athame, aiming at Chris's side. The Whitelighter tried to orb to avoid the knife, but found out, that he couldn't and the demon's attack reached it's target. Chris grunted in pain and sent the demon away from him. Wyatt frowned at the slight pang in his side. The Whitelighter extracted the athame from his side and telekinetically sent it at the demon's chest, vanquishing it finally. The Source smirked and started clapping, walking into the cave. Chris spun around, wincing at the pain caused by the sudden movement. And then he froze, staring at his brother. He didn't know what to do. First, Wyatt wanted to kill him, then he let him sleep in peace and now... Now Chris took in the smirk and malicious gleam in his brother's eyes and decided, that he didn't want to stay to find out what Wyatt wanted this time.

"I put an anti-orbing spell on the cave," said the Source. "Couldn't have you escape once again now, do I?"

"What do you want?" the Whitelighter hissed through gritted teeth.

"I want to talk," Wyatt waved his hand and Chris suddenly found himself on the ground, pinned by force of Wyatt's telekinesis.

"Wyatt, let me go!" the Resistance leader growled, struggling to get free.

"No," the Source loomed over him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris demanded, glaring at him.

"I want answers," replied Wyatt calmly.

"What?" asked Chris irritably.

"What are you doing in the past?" the Source drawled slowly.

The Whitelighter blinked at him, momentary stunned and then irritation returned, "I'm saving you from turning into evil psycho, that rules the world."

"I'm quite content with the things as they are," pointed Wyatt.

"Well," Chris answered. "I'm not."

The Twice Blessed source glared down at him, stepping with his left foot on the injured side of the Resistance leader. He bend over to lean on his raised knee, putting more pressure on the wound with each said word, "And why do you think you can do what you want with my life?"

Chris gasped in pain, but couldn't decide what hurt him more. His aggravated wound or the fact, that his brother was hurting him, again. _I would never hurt you_; the memory of the promise his older brother made to him suddenly came to Whitelighter's mind and Chris laughed hysterically at the irony. Wyatt stepped back in surprise at the memory, which he somehow witnessed too.

"Wha-?" the Twice Blessed started to ask, but then collected himself. It surely was another of Chris's tricks. He turned and started walking to the entrance of the cave, addressing the waiting demons, "Take care of him. When I get back I expect him to spill all the secrets he got."

"Yes, my lord," one of the demons bowed and they disappeared in the cave.

Wyatt walked down the corridor for a minute before he realized he was shaking. His vision blurred and when he raised his hand to wipe at his eyes it came wet with tears. The Source stared at it in confusion. What's happening to him?


End file.
